


Be my Alpha

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: An AU in which Takeshi is a horny Omega trying to seduce Shoji Shingo who's an Alpha.And he succeeds.
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Shouji Shingo
Kudos: 8





	Be my Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works,but I'm posting it anyways.

Takeshi jolted up looking around him confused,the daylight blinding him. The man blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
" _Where am I ?"_  
He woke up in an unfamiliar to him bedroom with no memory of how he got there.

"Finally you're awake..."

_**~7 hours ago~** _

"Ahh,Shoji Shingo!" Takeshi wrapped an arm around Shingo's shoulders, squeezing him,his cheeks rosy and a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"Goodness, Takeshi,are you drunk already?! Get off of me!" Shingo removed Takeshi's hand from his shoulders,an unimpressed look on his face.  
"I had a couple of drinks while waiting for you!" Takeshi claimed,his smile never leaving his handsome face as both of them settled at the bar.  
"How many did you have?"   
"Ehh...two?" Nakazato scratched his head, thinking.  
"More like twenty..." Shingo mumbled tiredly. He rested his head on his palm, hair falling on his face.  
"It's not my fault it took you centuries to get here!"  
"Ughh, Takeshi, you're so annoying..."  
The bar man approached them, asking them what they wanted for a drink. Shingo wasn't in a mood for something extraordinary so he just got a beer. He turned to observe the black haired man besides him, sensing something weird about him. Shingo subconsciously licked his lips at Takeshi's scent.  
 _"_ _Ahh_ _, sweet Nakazato is in heat~"_

Takeshi had recently told Shingo that he was an Omega, something that surprised him even though he had suspected that, from Takeshi's behavior. He would never expect someone like Nakazato to be an Omega. Maybe a Beta but never an Omega, though. Life has lots of surprises, doesn't it?  
Knowing his secret, Shingo would try to avoid Takeshi whenever he felt horny. But Takeshi wouldn't try to avoid him, it's like he wanted Shingo and was teasing him in his own Omega way.

"Shingo,are you even listening?"  
"Huh? What?" Shingo snapped out of his daydreaming to face the man who had gotten _too_ _close_.   
"I said,that dude has been staring at me." Takeshi sounded a bit scared or maybe Shingo was just imagining things.  
"Of course he's been staring at you! Your scent is all over the place. Plus, you're not mated...yet."  
"So you can sense it too?"  
"I'm an Alpha, Takeshi,of course I can! And do you know how hard it is for me to control myself right now?"  
"Sorry, can't help it. I can't hide it... what can I do?"the young man came closer to Shingo.  
"What made you think that you can lurk around at this state? You must stay home and...well, what do Omegas do when they're in heat?"  
"We usually just please ourselves if we haven't got a mate. But that's quite boring,ya know? It doesn't satisfy me anymore..." Takeshi said sadly,his hands now resting on his hips, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

_"_ _Ughh_ _,_ _his scent is getting more and more irresistible..."_  
The young alpha wasn't the only one to notice that. The majority of the people in the bar were now eyeing Takeshi. Shingo felt the need to protect Takeshi,to take him away from here as soon as possible.

"So, uhmm,why did you drag me here?"  
"I wanted to get drunk." Takeshi lied. His true intentions were to seduce Shingo but he wouldn't say that to him.  
"Couldn't you come by yourself? What am I, your babysitter?"

The GT-R driver opened his mouth to reply but someone approached him. With horror he realized it was the man who was staring at him.  
"Hey there cutie Omega. Aren't you Nakazato from Night Kids?" he asked and when he didn't get an answer,he continued.  
"Your scent is so sweet and strong.. wanna have some fun, together? I'll take good care of you~"  
"Not interested."mumbled Takeshi coldly and turned the opposite way, inching closer to Shingo.  
"Are you sure? Imagine what will everyone say when they find out I screwed the great Nakazato from Night Kids!" the man grabbed Takeshi's shoulders, spinning him around,to face him.  
"Not happening." Shingo suddenly hissed in between greeted teeth. He was angry and looked ready to beat the other man.  
"Oi,Shoji! You can join us if-"  
"He's mine! You're not touching him!" Shingo stood up, ready to start a fight but Takeshi stopped him, grabbing onto his shirt. The man looked down at Takeshi and grabbed him by the waist, dragging him outside of the bar.  
"Shingo, where are you taking meeeeh?"   
"Away from this jerk. You're going home to deal with your heat safely and in peace."  
Takeshi blushed as he looked at the man who was walking across the parking lot, determination portrayed on his face.  
 _"Shingo called me his..."_ those thoughts turned the Night Kids leader even more,as he bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from his arousal. Shingo looked down at the drunk man, noticing his growing bulge and quickly looked away, blushing as well. Takeshi stopped in his tracks,his hand sliding under his pants. Shingo noticed that Takeshi wasn't following and looked back,his eyes widening at the sight.  
"Oh God, Takeshi, keep it in your pants! Don't do this here!" Shingo quickly grabbed Takeshi leading him to the parked red EG6. He seated him in and then made himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

The drive was silent and Shingo would peek at the man occupying the passenger's seat from time to time. Takeshi was leaning against the window, looking outside at the road,his face lit up by the street lamps, showing off his perfect facial features.  
"Shingo...you aren't marked which means that you haven't got a mate, right?"   
"Uhm,well... yeah... neither have you."  
Takeshi nodded, avoiding Shingo's gaze and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

~•~

"Where are we?"  
The two men entered an apartment which was unfamiliar to Takeshi.  
"My apartment. It's a bit messy...make yourself comfortable. You can use the spare room."  
The Civic driver pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, inhaling the toxic smoke as he spoke.  
"Tha-thank you...do you mind if I.." asked Takeshi, blushing furiously.  
"Do your thing,I don't mind. Just stay silent, please." Shingo collapsed on the couch, throwing his legs over the coffee table. He turned on the TV, changing channels until he found something interesting to watch. At some point he even forgot that he wasn't alone in the house.  
 _"Maybe he fell asleep?"_ wondered the alpha, settling for a channel that had some adult movie. The minutes passed and Shingo felt tiredness take over. He decided to call it a night and go to sleep. Turning,he started patting the couch for the remote control since it was dark. His eyes fell on the corridor which lead to the bedrooms. Takeshi was half standing there, literally a hot mess. Sweating, blushing, panting and completely _naked._  
"Man, what the-?" Shingo sat up, looking at the other man questionably.  
"Sh-shingo... ple-please...I can't.."  
That made Shingo stand up and slowly approach Nakazato.  
"Takeshi...what do you want?"he asked with a grin forming on his lips.  
"F-fuck me Shingo...b-be my al-alpha.."  
Takeshi's free hand, found it's way to his member as he began jerking it off right in front of a surprised Shingo.  
"Woahhhh, Takeshi..." Shingo grabbed Takeshi's hand, stopping him from what he was doing. He brought it to his lips, licking Takeshi's long fingers.  
"Tasty..."he mumbled and lifted the other man up, leading him towards his bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, Shingo roughly threw Takeshi on the bed and proceeded to undress himself.  
"Have you any idea how long I've waited for this?"  
He quickly got rid of his clothing, climbing on top of the other man who let out a satisfied sigh at the sight of Shingo's naked body. His hand rested on the back of Shingo's neck, pushing him down for a heated kiss.

Takeshi was needy and it was showing. But so was Shingo. From the beginning he knew that Takeshi was meant to be his Omega,his mate as much as he didn't like it at first. But now he wanted Takeshi more than anything and he was getting ready to get him. To mark him and to finally make him his.

Shingo deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Takeshi's mouth, exploring it's new territory. He then began leaving soft kisses on Takeshi's jawline, cheekbones and finally reaching his neck. Roughly,he started biting and sucking leaving red marks and hickeys on Takeshi's soft skin,who was gasping, letting out small whines and whimpering. Shingo lowered to the collarbone, leaving rough kisses and bites on it as well. He slightly raised his head to admire his work, grinning.  
His tongue found it's way on Takeshi's toned chest, paying lot's of attention to the man's nipples, licking around them. That caused Takeshi to squirm and let out moans that were muffled by his hand.  
"Hmm, sensitive,are we?" Shingo teased,his voice full of lust while his eyes had darkened. Takeshi looked away embarrassed and moaned loudly when he felt Shingo suck on his nipples.  
"Shingo,qu-quit tea-sing!"  
Shingo smirked and spread Takeshi's legs. He wasn't going to let them untreated. He made sure to leave dark bruises on Takeshi's inner thighs as well. Finally, losing his patience,he positioned himself,teasing Takeshi's entrance before pushing in.  
Takeshi cried out Shingo's name as he felt him get inside of him. He wrapped his legs around Shingo, pulling him down allowing him to go deeper. The alpha started thrusting, faster with each passing minute. Moans and growls filled the room, both of the men sweating and breathing heavily.  
They were completely endured by ecstasy. Takeshi weakly tugged on Shingo's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He groaned in the kiss when Shingo thrusted deeper and he sank his nails into Shingo's back, scratching his skin.  
"Haah, I'm.. close"  
"Ngh, I-I'm go-going..!!!" Takeshi didn't manage to finish what he was saying as he came hard,all over his and Shingo's stomach.  
The alpha leaned over to kiss Takeshi as an attempt to muffle his moans as he reached his peak. They stayed like that, until Shingo's arms gave out and he fell on top of his Omega,who was trying desperately to catch his breath.  
"Now you belong to me."whispered the longer haired man and retrieved himself, laying next to the other man.  
"Finally." Takeshi muttered under his breath and laid on top of the Alpha,his head on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

"You know, Takeshi...I actually-" Shingo stopped as he heard soft noises beneath him. He looked down to see that Takeshi had fallen asleep on him....

_**~Now~** _

"Finally you're awake..."

Takeshi turned to the source of the voice,to find Shingo leaning back on his elbows, taking drags of a cigarette. He didn't have to say anything, Takeshi knew what had happened,even if his memory was foggy.  
"We did it,huh?"this was more of a statement than a question,just a poor attempt on breaking the awkwardness.  
"You were practically begging,what could I do?" Shingo scoffed and finally turned his head to face Takeshi,who was blushing.  
"S-sorry."  
"Shut up." Shingo shoved his cigarette in Takeshi's mouth,who accepted it, exhaling the smoke. They stayed like that,not daring to face each other. Takeshi sat up,pain shooting over his body and he winced.  
"Shingo?"  
"Hmm?"

"We're..mated now, aren't we?"  
Shingo didn't answer making Takeshi let out a sigh as he held the toxic stick,in between his long fingers.  
"Do you regret it?"he finally popped the question.

Shingo froze for a moment and then turned towards the Omega. He wrapped his arms around him, jerking him towards him and placed a kiss on Takeshi's lips. It wasn't hungry, lustful or aggressive. Nothing like that. It was soft,sweet and loving.  
Takeshi smiled into the kiss, getting his answer.

The younger man suddenly pulled away and stood up, looking for his pants among the pile of clothes on the floor.  
"Now get your pretty ass dressed and get out of here. I've got things to do." he said, returning to the usual Shoji Shingo everyone knew. Takeshi gasped and rolled his eyes.  
"You can't be serious!" he complained to earn a huff from his mate.  
"Oh,but I am, _love_ _._ Hurry up!" Shingo gifted Takeshi his signature cocky grin and left towards the bathroom.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD,SHOJI!" Takeshi yelled to hear Shingo chuckle.  
Despite that,he was happy.


End file.
